Trip to the supermarket
by Stuck-In-221B
Summary: Sherlock and Molly take a trip to the supermarket. Just a little one shot. Established Sherlolly.


Trip to the supermarket.

After pestering Sherlock all morning Molly had successfully managed to get Sherlock to leave the confines of 221B and join her in a trip to the supermarket. She would normally go on her own but Sherlock had been cooped up in the flat for a week now and she felt it was time for him to get some air, now they were walking hand in hand into Sainsbury's.

"Honestly Molly I don't know why you insisted that I come, you can manage fine without me and I was mid-way through an experiment" muttered Sherlock.

"You needed the air Sherlock, it isn't healthy sitting in a flat all day glued to your microscope and anyway the experiment wasn't even important you are just testing an old theory, you know what the outcome will be." Retorted Molly.

"There is perfectly good air inside Molly otherwise we wouldn't be able to breathe and I wasn't sat down all the time I did sometimes stand or lie down."

"Yes very smart Sherlock now could you please go and find me a trolley, we forgot to get one on the way in. I will be in the clothes department?"

"Fine" said Sherlock whilst he flounced of in the general direction of the front door.

Molly began browsing the clothes, picking out a new pair of jeans before she looked around for Sherlock. He had been five minutes already for something that should take one; it was then that she noticed a mop of black hair go sailing down one aisle then round the corner onto her aisle then proceed to fly towards her. Just narrowly missing colliding with a mannequin Sherlock managed to stop just beside Molly. He was out of breath and had a red flush blossoming in his cheeks; she worked out pretty quickly why he had taken so long.

"You have been skidding around the aisles haven't you?" questioned Molly as she placed the jeans in the trolley.

"Yes" he said feeling quite amused then noticing her look quickly changed to a more wary tone, "well you were picking out clothes and that is boring."

"Well it needs to be done sometime; speaking of clothes do you want a new shirt?"

"Molly you know fine well I don't buy my shirts from a supermarket anyways I have enough but I would like some new socks. I don't know why you get things from here either we can afford much better."

"What you have hundreds of pairs of socks and only four or so wearable shirts you need a new one. There is nothing wrong with getting clothes from here they are good and last long, imp only getting a pair of jeans. You are too posh for your own good sometimes Sherlock."

"What I am trying to say is that you deserve only the finest of things, but you forget my dear that four shirts are enough?"

"That is nice of you to say" blushed Molly, she still couldn't get used to his compliments even after being with him for a year. "How on any world is it enough?"

"Well I get them washed regularly so I always have them ready."

"What about when you walk around in pyjamas, a sheet or most recently just in your underwear?"

"You have never complained about my state of dress or undress before why start now? Anyways I have nothing to hide you have seen it, there is no point me being coy."

"Wow modest aren't you?"

"No it is only a body; it is you who seems to love it."

She was now beginning to get even redder so she quickly changed the subject to what they were going to have for tea and moved into refrigerator section of the shop. As they went up and down the aisles she noticed how Sherlock would just pick things up and dump them into the trolley.

"Sherlock why do you want two pots of hummus?" she picked up on this latest addition as it had been by far the most random.

"Well it's on sale?" Sherlock stated as if this was an entirely justifiable reason.

"Yes I can see that but what are you going to do with it?"

"Well I believe it goes in the fridge Molly and then you can eat it, how did you not know that?"

"Haha very funny your wit really does hold no limits, do you even like hummus?"

"No."

"So why get it?"

"As I have said Molly it is on sale and anyways John might like it."

"No you can't buy two tubs because it's on sale and on the off chance the John might like it."

"Technically were just buying one pot as it is buy one get one free, and I don't see why not, John may get peckish?"

"You just can't Sherlock." She said whilst retrieving the hummus from the trolley and replacing it onto the shelf, leaving Sherlock bewildered and staring at the hummus.

As they went around the shop Sherlock got progressively grumpier, he kept wining that they had enough food and that she didn't need to browse every aisle. Then when they finally got around to paying Sherlock was complaining even more due to the length of the queues and how he should have to waste his time standing in them. In the end after 5 minutes of queuing with Sherlock she told him to leave and go stand outside and wait for her. As she unloaded the trolley she noticed the two pots of hummus had been replaced back into the trolley, 'he really can be stubborn sometimes' she thought to herself.

After paying Molly left the store and found Sherlock with a big group of people around him, 'ohh this can't be good' she thought to herself. Then when she walked up to him to ask what was wrong an old lady asked Molly if she was looking out for him when she said yes the old woman pulled her aside and asked if She had considered "seeking medical help for him" as he "clearly hasn't got all his screws in place, if you get my meaning." Molly almost burst out laughing at this but she controlled herself then thanked the woman and the other people for looking out for him then assured her that she was doing all she could for him where it comes to his mental state. Then she collected Sherlock and they began to walk home.

"Sherlock you do realise they thought that you were… special?"

"Whatever do you mean Molly? I guess I am fairly special but I didn't exactly show them the whole length of my talents, I was polite to them as you had instructed I be." This was true molly had made Sherlock swear that he would be polite to everyone when they were in public, only on occasion or when extremely bored did he make his deductions out loud.

"When I say special I mean… well… child minded" again molly was trying to control her laughter but failing miserably this time as Sherlock visibly deflated he had assumed that they were marvelling at him and his great talents.

"I do not have a child's mind in fact even when I was a child myself I had the mental capability of an adult." He then scowled as Molly continued to laugh; now not even attempting to hide it.

"If you say so."

"Yes I do say so" huffed Sherlock as he stomped up the stairs into 221b and then slammed the door to their room.

Very childlike indeed she thought to herself as she put the shopping away.


End file.
